


Paralyzed

by Fire10



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire10/pseuds/Fire10
Summary: Sanji fears his sleep paralysis that he receives every single night, after the phase is over, he always belts out a yell that wakes up the rest of the crew and they are starting to get annoyed by it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 69





	Paralyzed

His eyes open, he looks up and all is pitch black. His body is stunned, he feels eager to move but yet he is unable to even slightly tilt his head. The man feels himself get anxious as he feels anticipation for when he is going to be able to move his limbs again. The sequence feels like it will never end.

The blonde lies there, wondering about how the day is going to go. What food is he going to make for the crew to enjoy. He is trying to bring himself joy in this state of fear.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity for the blonde, he was able to move his finger, then his arm, and soon the rest of his body. He snapped his head up from his pillow and shouted out of fear and some excitement that he could move again. 

Soon the excitement faded away after he heard footsteps approaching his room. The door crashes open with a woman and a man standing there. 

"Sanji, what the hell!" The orange haired woman yelled. 

Sanji looked panicked as he also felt embarrassed. This was the seventh time he woke up the rest of the crew that month.

"Uh- Sorry Nami-san, I really didn't mean to wake all of you up, I just had a little scare." Sanji apologized. 

Nami rolled her eyes and left the room without asking further questions. That left the green haired man and the blonde quietly staring at each other in the room. The room was filled with silence and the only thing that each other could hear was their breathing. 

"What is happening with you?" The green haired asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We never bothered to ask you what is happening. Why do you keep waking up in the middle of the night and yelling at the top of your lungs. You always play it off as a nightmare but you told me that you barely dream. Is something else going on?"

"Well, I've been having sleep paralysis lately, and I just can't handle the feeling of not being in control and not being able to move. It's gets me really scared Zoro, I just wish someone was there to help me." Sanji explained.

Zoro nodded his head and left the room. Sanji was left sitting on his bed in confusion, wondering why Zoro left so suddenly without asking any other questions. Maybe Sanji was hoping that Zoro would help him calm down and maybe even sleep with him. 

Sanji shook that thought out of his head quickly and blushed. Ever since Sanji joined the crew, he has had a slight crush on the swordsman. 

He sighed and laid back down on his bed. He had a fear of falling asleep again because he was afraid that the same scenario would happen. Sanji tried staying awake but eventually passed out onto his bed. 

During the day time, Zoro kept glancing over to Sanji. Sanji was feeling a bit weirded out considering that Zoro barely even pays any attention to him. 

Right before it was time for all of the crew to go to sleep, Sanji noticed Zoro following him around a lot. He even saw a pencil and piece of paper in Zoro's hands. Sanji kept on brushing his thoughts off. He knew none of them would come true anyway. 

Sanji saw Zoro go into his bedroom and fall asleep so all of Sanji's assumptions must have been wrong. 

Later in the night, the blonde's eyes open yet again. Once more, he is immobilized, but instead of staring up at a pitch black ceiling, he notices what looks like a bush. _Why is a bush there_ Sanji wondered

Sanji wondered.

The bush moved down as Sanji noticed that was not a bush and indeed Zoro. Sanji felt fear as Sanji knew that Zoro could do anything to Sanji in that state. But instead of Zoro doing something malevolent to Sanji. Zoro just gently rubbed Sanji's hair to calm him down. 

The method worked and got Sanji to calm down a bit. Zoro went back to writing on his sheet of paper. 

Once Zoro noticed that Sanji was able to move parts of his body, he rushed over to Sanji and hugged him to make him feel safe and comfortable. 

When Sanji was freed from his moment of paralysis, the first thing he did was hug Zoro back and cry into his shoulder. Tears streamed down Zoro's sleeve. Zoro held Sanji tight until Sanji was ready to talk.

After Sanji was done with his breakdown, Zoro started "Don't worry, I will be here until you are able to fall back asleep again"

"Thank you, Zoro,"

"I'm going to be here for the next week studying your sleep cycle so don't be scared to sleep." Zoro comforted.

"Can you, uh, maybe, stay and cuddle with me for the night?" Sanji asked awkwardly.

Zoro chuckled "Heh, fine," 

Zoro cuddled with Sanji for the rest of the night. Zoro fell asleep fast but Sanji didn't want to fall asleep, not because he was scared, but because he didn't want Zoro's touch to leave his body.

The seven days had past and Zoro was going to stop coming to Sanji's room, or so Sanji thought. Sanji was sad and wanted to be with Zoro but was too scared to say anything to him. 

Sanji was going to bed and was filled with sadness, he wasn't scared of the sleep paralysis anymore, he was more sad that Zoro wasn't going to touch him anymore.

The night was passing as Sanji's eyes opened again, he couldn't see anything but he was able to feel something around his body. It felt like arms, he felt hair touching his back and a face buried his back.

Sanji didn't feel frightened because the feeling of the person felt familiar. He knew that it was Zoro, he knew how roughly Zoro hugged him, he knew how soft Zoro's hair was.

Once Sanji was able to move his body again, the first thing he did was softly kiss Zoro on the lips.

This obviously woke Zoro up. Zoro noticed the blonde man in front of him with a smirk upon his face. Zoro blushed as he realized what the blonde man must have done. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Sanji asked cutely enough to make Zoro a blushing mess.

"Uh, yeah-" Zoro stuttered.

Sanji leaned in a kissed Zoro again, this time more roughly and sexually. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hair as it began to turn into a make out session. They proceeded to make out until sunlight peaked through the window.

"Zoro, I like you." Sanji stated.

"I can tell..." Zoro said. His face was flushed.

"Uh, do you want to like- maybe, uh sleep in my room, you know, uh, to like help me out with my sleep paralysis-" Sanji offered.

"Uh, yeah I can do that-" 

They both sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"So we're going to start that tonight?" 

"Of course,"


End file.
